


Carry on my Wayward Sons

by BlakeStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Character Death, Dead Dean, Dead Sam, Dying Dean, Dying Sam, Gen, Heaven, Sad, Sad Castiel, Sad Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: After years of saving the world, it's finally their time.





	Carry on my Wayward Sons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised There's not more stories about the boys meeting their end. There is a part in the story you might recognize. This story follows Canon pretty well except for keeping Crowley alive. I hope you enjoy!

They laid there, bloody and broken, on the ground. They fought long and hard, up until their last breaths. In the eyes of the Winchester's it was worth it, they had won. They were going out in a blaze of glory.  
The eldest looked over to his brother, then down at the ground below him. There was blood, so much blood. He knew they weren't making out of this one, he could tell his brother knew the same.  
'it'll be over soon, Sammy.' Dean thought to himself as he watched his brother lay across from him in pain. Sam did his best not to show it, but it was starting to become unbearable.  
They were nearing the end. Life began to flash before their eyes. The night their mom died. Growing up on the road, hopping from town to town, motel to motel; being raised into this life. Sam and Dad's big fight. Finding Dad. Azazel. Selling his soul for his brother, and going to hell. Angels and 66 seals. The apocalypse. Soulless Sam. The rise of Dick. Purgatory. Fallen Angels. The Mark. The Darkness, God. The British Men of Letters. Doing the best they could with Jack.  
It was getting dark. It was almost time. Sam reached out for what was left of Dean's hand. He turned his head slowly to look at his older brother. 

"Jerk..." Sam whispered with his dying breath. 

"Bitch.." Dean returned as a tear rolled down his face. 

At last his job was done. 

***  
Castiel led the burial. He held a Hunter's funeral for them. A literal blaze of glory. He stood quietly amongst friends, and watched as his family left this world.  
It was the largest funeral for a hunter he'd ever seen. With him stood Jody, Jimmy's daughter, Claire, a few hunters the boys had helped, and standing farther back from the flames was Crowley.  
Little by little, people left. Eventually, when there was nothing left of the boys, Cas slowly left. 

"Thank you for coming." He told the demon. There was no reply. 

Crowley stood there, watching the fire burn, and nursing a glass of scotch. He was the only one still there. He stayed until well after the flames went out.  
Finally he raised his glass. 

"Moose. Squirrel. You two were damn good pains in my ass." He held back tears and downed his glass. 

God what he wouldn't give to be an Angel. 

***  
Sam and Dean watched the funeral. They stood as silent spirits behind the crowd. Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder as he passed. 

"Bye, pal." Cas could hear whispered in his ear. 

It wasn't until the fire had gone out that the gate to Heaven had finally opened. The light was almost blinding in it's beauty. The closer they got to it, the clearer everything would become.  
They walked into a cabin. It was stunning inside. There was table under a window. On it was a plate of bacon cheeseburgers and a set of pictures.  
Sam picked up the pictures of the table as Dean grabbed a burger. The first one was the family picture. Cas and Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and the Boys. Neither of them had seen that photo in forever. Under that revealed a picture of Sam and...

"Jessica." He spoke softly as she came around the corner. 

"I've been waiting for you, Baby." She said as she came up to him. He dropped the pictures and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I've missed you, Jess." He spoke lower than a whisper. 

"Hey, Jess." Dean said awkwardly, his mouth half full of cheeseburger. "Sorry for ruining the moment." 

"Don't worry about it, ya Idjit. You'll have your own chick flick moment in a minute." Bobby said as he and Jo came around the corner. 

"Dean." Jo said giving him a hug. 

"Hey, Kid!" Dean embraced her hug. 

Without saying another word, both Winchester's walked up to the wise old man and wrapped him in a bear hug. Tears were running down their faces. 

"Welcome Home, Boys."


End file.
